Moment like this
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: Just seconds before walking down the isle to become Mrs Brittany Seville, Brittany thinks back to the most beautiful moment of her life - the day Alvin finally got down on one knee. AlvinxBrittany oneshot


**This is an Alvin and Brittany oneshot that is filled with nothing but cuteness and love between the two counterparts, inspired by the song 'Moment like this' by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Oh, and also, Happy Birthday to the incredible creator of The Chipmunks, Ross Bagdasarian Sr. Today, January 27 2012, would be his 93rd birthday if he was still alive. Without him, our beloved Chipmunks would not be around today! So rest in peace, Ross Sr! :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"A moment like this<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss<br>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this." - Kelly Clarkson, Moment like this<strong>**

Today was the day.

I sat on the silky white couch of the sun lit waiting room of the chapel, waiting for my cue to enter. It was where everyone else was. It was where everyone was waiting for me. I've literally spent all morning in this room, getting my hair and make up on, getting my dress to fit perfectly, getting myself ready...

My sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, were sitting on the pearl white couches next to me, quiet and still as ever. They each had a bouquet of gorgeous pink roses in their hands, with matching pink dresses, but I can tell that none of them were as nervous as me. Two of my closest friends, Chloe and Gracelyn, were outside, greeting the guests and making sure everything was ready.

This is _my _day, after all.

I twirled a lock of my hair around my finger, breathing in deeply. I was so nervous. I tried to slow down my breathing pace, but nothing worked. The anxiety kept on increasing. I tried crossing my legs, but my white dress got in the way. I looked at my hands. They were shaking. But it was for a good reason. A very good reason.

The adrenaline rush came over me, and I couldn't take the pressure any longer. So I stood up carefully, making sure I wouldn't accidentally step on my dress, strode to the side and stared at myself in the full length mirror. I sighed as I stared at my reflection. My hair was in a beautifully done bun, with a few strands of hair coming off the sides. A string of pink pearls were wrapped around my neck, with a pair of matching earrings placed on my ears. And the dress I was wearing was like a sea of white clouds that has been showered in lace and diamonds. It was beautiful. It felt like a cushion - it was like silk. It was perfect on me. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked.

I personally never thought of myself as 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous', but there is only one person in the world who tells me that everyday, making me feel even more special than ever. I sighed, thinking about him.

It's been a week since I last saw him. My sisters and his brothers kept us apart on purpose because of all the wedding preparations they were doing. But we spoke on the phone with each other every night. I smiled to myself, eager to see him standing out there for me. And I couldn't wait for him to see me, and to see how ready I was for him. I sighed again, smoothing out my perfect white dress with my fingers, feeling it run under my palms.

"Brittany, relax." Said my sister, Eleanor. I turned around to look at her. She looked so cute in her dress, with the little bunch of flowers resting in her lap. "You look perfect."

I smiled. "Thank you. But I'm so nervous."

My other sister, Jeanette, stood up, walked towards me and smoothed out my hair. "Don't be. Today is your day."

"But still..." I said.

"There's no reason to be nervous, Brittany. This is all about you." Said Jeanette.

I smiled before exhaling deeply.

"He's gonna fall in love with you even more once he sees you." Said Eleanor.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I truly have the best sisters ever. But no matter what they said, I was still feeling incredibly anxious. I still couldn't get over the fact that today was _the _day. I felt my heart rate speed up by the second. I felt like the time on the clock was suddenly 3 times faster. But that was a good thing. I wanted time to go faster. I wanted to see him. I wanted to see everyone out there. I wanted to see the smiles on everyone's faces when I walk in, the flowers, the shining sun, I wanted to hear the music, and the soft sniffling when we say those two little words to each other.

Then our mother, Miss Miller, walked over to me. She stood beside me and looked at the two of us in the mirror for a long time. I smiled at her through the reflection. She smiled back weakly, as if trying to hold herself back from getting teary eyed. She sighed to herself and looked away to the ground.

I frowned slightly. "Miss Miller? Are you okay?"

She tilted her head back up to meet my gaze through the mirror again. She smiled and nodded her head before taking a deep sigh. "I'm fine, sweetheart. It's just...I can't believe this is the little girl I use to read bedtime stories to, the little girl I use to tuck in at night. Oh, Britt. My baby girl is so grown up." She said, wrapping an arm around me.

I felt my bottom lip begin to shake. "Oh, mom." I said, resting my head on her shoulder for a few seconds. Then I looked at her. "I'll always be your baby girl, no matter what."

She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back, I saw that her eyes were glistening with tears. I gulped, starting to feel pretty emotional myself. I tried to contain myself. I mean, the last thing I need now is to ruin my make up.

Eleanor walked over to the other side of Miss Miller and smiled. "Don't make the bride cry, mom." She joked.

I laughed lightly while Miss Miller did the same. She looked at Eleanor, then back at me. She dabbed at her eye and took a quick sigh. "Your sister is right. No more crying until after the ceremony."

I laughed again while Jeanette came over to us. She looked at Miss Miller and said, "So. Should we give her the _things _now?"

I raised my eyebrows. I looked over at our mother, who looked equally as confused. "What things?" Asked Miss Miller.

"MOM!" Eleanor and Jeanette exclaimed at the same time, looking horrified.

Miss Miller laughed. "I was just kidding, girls. I would never forget."

I looked at my sisters, then back at Miss Miller. "What things, mom?" I asked.

Miss Miller turned back to me, and held both of my hands in hers. She smiled softly and said, "Well, your sisters and I each have a little gift for you."

I froze for a second. "Miss Miller, you know you didn't have to."

"Oh, but we did." Said Miss Miller, before she reached into her purse to pull out a little wrapped box.

I looked at her. "What's that?"

Miss Miller smiled. "Well, you know the tradition." She said as she removed the lid from the box, only to pull out a beautiful keychain, engraved with a pink heart on it.

I gasped quietly. "Miss Miller..."

"Something old." She said as she put it in my hand. "It used to be my mother's. Now it's yours."

But before I could speak, Jeanette walked over to me with a box in her hands, and opened it, revleaing a gold chain bracelet. My sister smiled at me after she put it on my right wrist. "Something new."

Then Eleanor opened her box and pulled out a diamond necklace. I realized it was the diamond necklace I gave her for her birthday 3 years ago. She put it around my neck, making it blend beautifully with the pearls, then said, "Something borrowed."

Then Miss Miller had a second box in her hand. "It's from all of us." She said. She removed the lid carefully, and pulled out a pair of beautiful sapphire blue hair clips. She delicately pinned it to my hair and said, "And something blue."

Miss Miller, Jeanette and Eleanor took a few steps back to admire me. I looked into the mirror again, only to see my reflection, and seeing how absolutely stunning I looked.

"You look so pretty, Britt." Jeanette whispered affectionately.

I looked back at them, suddenly feeling all choked up. "You guys..." I whispered, pulling them into an embrace. It felt so good to have my mother and sisters hug me before they give me away. I continued to hug them for who knows how long? To me, it felt like hours. But in reality, it was only 1 minute.

They pulled back and smiled at me. Miss Miller took a deep sigh before gently placing both of her hands on my cheeks. "You are absolutely beautiful."

I blinked and felt a tear roll down my face. Eleanor gasped as she delicately wiped the tear away. "Aww, Brittany. Don't cry. You're not suppose to cry! Not now! You're gonna ruin your make up!" Exclaimed my sister.

I laughed gently as I fanned myself with my hands. I took a quick sigh. "Okay, you're right. You're right."

Eleanor, Jeanette and Miss Miller all smiled once more before embracing me in one final hug. I didn't want to let go of them, but I eventually had to escape from the embrace when my friends, Gracelyn and Chloe, came in. Gracelyn looked at me, and I read her face clearly.

"It's time, Brittany." Gracelyn said, smiling at me.

I took a quick, sharp breath. "N-Now?" I asked, looking at both of them.

Chloe nodded. "Everyone's waiting for you."

My pulse started to race. My nerves just wouldn't stay calm. "Is _he _there?"

Chloe gave a small laugh. "Of course he is. A wedding wouldn't be complete without the groom."

"He's waiting for you, Britt. He can't wait to see you." Gracelyn said.

That calmed my nerves just a little. He was waiting for me. And I was waiting for him. I'm literally yearning to see him. And I want to see him as soon as possible. So, because I didn't want to keep the both of us from waiting to see each other, I nodded. "Okay."

"Are you ready for this moment, Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

I took a deep breath as I turned to my sister, feeling excitement and nervousness rise in my body. But I couldn't wait. I smiled and nodded again. "I'm ready."

It felt like forever when we walked out of that room, and stood in front of the large, white marble doors of the chapel that led to everything about this day. My sisters and my friends all lined up behind me, in a perfect orderly fashion. They all held the bouquet of flowers close to their chest. And by the time I took my last nervous breath, the large doors opened, revealing the shining sun that shone through the windows, the flowers placed perfectly in their spots, the crowd of people who turned their heads to look at me when the doors opened, but most importantly, I saw _him _there, standing at the very front, with his brothers, and father by his side.

I lost my breath at how amazing he looked. I felt like crying when he turned his head, and focused his eyes on me. He instantly gave me that beautiful smile of his which I love. He just took my breath away. And in that very moment, the day he got down on one knee and proposed to me, flashed right back in my head.

**...**

It was a warm Summer evening. The sun was beginning to set. The horizon was an amazing mixture of blues, oranges, purples and pinks. It was absolutely beautiful. Alvin took me to the beach that afternoon, just us. We had dinner by the water, and after, we walked hand in hand down the shore, loving the way the water and sand touched our feet. So far, it was beyond romantic. We continued to stroll down the boardwalk, silently admiring the scene around us. The city lights in the distance, the soft crashes of the ocean, the sand, and how it sparkled in the sunset light. But then Alvin led us into the far end of the beach, where it was completely isolated.

I looked at him as I let go of his hand. "Where are we?"

"We're at the far end of the beach." He answered.

"I know _that_." I said. "But why?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I heard this place has a lot of clams."

I laughed. "Clams? As in those little shell things you find in the ocean?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And who knows? You might find one with a pearl inside."

"Pearls?" I asked, suddenly interested. Then I looked at him with taunting eyes. "Okay. How about this. First one who finds one, gets to keep it."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so are we turning this into a competition?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yup. Oh, and don't be mad when I find one first." I said, giggling before I skipped off towards the water.

I heard Alvin laugh behind me. I began searching like crazy. I put my hand in the water, and pulled out whatever my fingers could touch. All I caught were rocks, and bits of seaweed. I frowned. I spent the next 10 minutes searching for any signs of shells. Minutes later, I decided to look behind me to look at Alvin, but frowned again when I saw that he was walking towards me. When he reached me, I noticed that he was holding a white shell in his hand.

I stood up. "What's that?"

"It looks like a shell." He said.

I looked at it closely. It looked _way _too pretty to be something from the ocean shore. I looked back at him and said, "Well, open it then! I wanna see what's inside."

He handed the shell over into my palm. "I think it's fair if you open it."

I felt the shell in my hand, then I looked at him. "But you found it."

Alvin shrugged. "Oh well. I want you to open it."

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. "Okay then." I said, while my fingers touched the opening of the clam. It took me a bit of force before I could open it completely. I felt Alvin's eyes glued to me. When I finally got the clam to open, I instantly noticed it's content shimmering from the sun. I gasped. I froze for a few seconds before turning to look at Alvin, then back at the thing inside the clam.

It was a ring.

I took it out, handling it with so much delicate care, and looked at it. "Alvin..." I whispered.

He smiled, took the ring from my finger, looked at me for a brief moment before getting down on one knee.

My hands covered my mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh..." I whispered.

"Brittany, I love you more than you can ever imagine. And with you, my life is perfect. But I need to ask you one question before It's absolutely perfect." He said, quietly. "Brittany Miller, will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?"

Let me tell you, I was speechless. But I still had enough strength to nod, while tears fell out of my eyes. "Yes. Of course!" I said, removing my hands from my mouth to wipe my tears away.

Alvin grinned and stood up to look at me. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger, then held my face. "I love you, forever and ever." He whispered.

I smiled at him through my tears. "Forever and ever?"

He nodded. "Forever and ever." He said, before leaning in to kiss me.

**...**

That memory flashed before my very eyes, making me more emotional than I already was. But I told myself to stay strong. And I did. I had no idea that sudden flashback only took 10 seconds of reality, but it was worth it. It told me that Alvin and I are meant to be together. And today, this very day, is the start of that.

Everyone stood up when they saw me. I looked into the audience. There, I saw our friends from high school, the people we work with, random friends of the family, but all I could focus on was the boy who stood at the very end of the chapel.

This was it.

I felt my fingers tremble with excitement. Then a lovely version of the wedding march started to play, and I knew that was my cue to start walking. I took my time, like I had practiced. I made sure I didn't rush, or go to slow, or else I'd make a fool of myself. I mean, I literally spent 2 weeks just perfecting my walk. I knew my sisters and my mom were behind me, but Alvin was the only one my eyes could focus on right now. I smiled at him as I walked closer. He smiled back, never taking his eyes off me.

It felt like a century, walking down that isle, in my white dress. And my something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue made me feel even more perfect. But then I got to the end, only a few meters away from the boy I loved. From the corner of my eye, I saw my sisters and Miss Miller stand to the side. So I stepped up, and took my place, in front of the priest, across from Alvin.

I broke gazes with him for a few seconds to look behind him. His brothers, Simon and Theodore, and his father, Dave all looked amazing in their suits. I smiled at them, and they smiled back. Then I looked back into Alvin's eyes, and when he stared at me and smiled, I knew he was telling me he loved me.

The music stopped, and our guests sat back down. I looked into the audience and smiled, so glad that everyone I cared about could share this day with me.

"Dearly beloved..." Said the priest. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the wondrous gift of matrimony between Mr. Alvin Seville, and Miss Brittany Miller."

I started to feel that crinkly feeling in your nose when you think you're about to cry. In a matter of minutes, I would be Mrs. Brittany Seville. The priest went on. I couldn't stop smiling at Alvin until it was time to exchange vows. I always thought of this moment. What if I would be too emotional to even repeat the words? What if I couldn't remember the words? What if I messed up? But by the time I shut my mind up, Alvin had already said his.

"...in sickness and in health. Forever and always." Said Alvin.

I heard sniffling behind me. I bet you 100% it was Miss Miller. Then it was my turn. I listened to what the priest said, and repeated it slowly and carefully, feeling my heart beat pump voluminously.

"I, Brittany Miller, promise to take you, Alvin Seville, to be my lawfully wedded husband. From this moment, and to the very end, I will be here for you. I promise to be by your side, and love you, as much as I love you now. I will always be here to protect you, in sickness and in health. Forever and always."

Then, to my surprise, the priest said, "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Seville, but you have something to say to Miss Brittany Miller before you make it official?"

I looked at Alvin and he nodded. I stood there, not knowing what to expect. Then Alvin held both of my hands in his, stared into my eyes for a few seconds and said these words.

"Brittany. Do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Words can't explain how much you mean to me. We've shared so much in the past, and I know I'm ready to take our life to the next step. I feel like the luckiest guy alive to have someone as amazing, beautiful, smart, funny and loving as you. Our friendship will be the best memories of my life, for you have become not just my fiancee and companion, but also my best friend."

I couldn't believe how calm he was when he said it. I just stared at him, feeling my heart beat flutter.

"I love you." He said finally.

My goal was to not cry throughout the ceremony, but as of now, I didn't care. I felt hot fresh tears stream down my face. I thought I couldn't get more in love with him, but I was proven wrong. There are no words to describe how in love I am with him. I looked into the crowd, and noticed that almost everyone was shedding tears as well. I looked past Alvin's shoulder. Theodore, Simon and Dave were teary eyed too. I looked behind me and saw Miss Miller silently bawl tears into her handkerchief. My sisters were crying too.

I looked at Alvin. He smiled, and wiped away my tears with his fingers.

"I love you too." I whispered back, trying to stop my tears from falling.

The priest cleared his throat. I looked at him, and saw that he was teary eyed as well. "Yes, beautiful. Now, rings?"

Dave stepped out of his line, walked over to Alvin, and gave him a black velvet box. Miss Miller came from behind me, and handed me the same velvet box.

"Do you, Alvin Seville, take Brittany Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked the priest.

Alvin smiled and opened the box, and pulled out a diamond ring - my wedding ring. "I do." He said. Then he took my left ring finger and slipped the ring on.

"And do you, Brittany Miller, take Alvin Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

I nodded. "I do." I said, opening the box to find Alvin's ring. I took it, and placed it on his ring finger. I breathed deeply, waiting for the priest to say those final words.

It took forever for him to say the last words. But finally, after a long, emotional and beautiful moment of reminiscing, the priest said, "And I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I breathed in deeply.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Alvin smiled at me, and I could tell that he was as happy as me. He took my face in his hands, leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back while tears of over flooded joy rained down my face. I could hear cheers, sniffles, and camera clicks in the background. But I didn't care. I was now Brittany Seville.

And it was amazing. Alvin and I had the most perfect wedding. I danced with my new father in law, and my new brother in laws, while Alvin did the same with my sisters and with Miss Miller. I didn't want the night to end. We danced our night away. And when Alvin and I danced in the middle, gosh, it was magical. I can't explain the feelings and emotions that came off of me that day. I am now with the most perfect guy on the planet, who loves me, as much as I love him. As the after-ceremony progressed, Alvin held my hand as he called me by my new real name for the first time.

"So, Mrs. Seville..." Alvin teased, wrapping his arms around me.

I laughed before getting on my tiptoes to kiss him. But as we kissed, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I pulled away from my husband to turn around. I smiled when I saw Eleanor and Jeanette there. I let go of Alvin to hug my sisters. I pulled away from them and sighed, unable to find words.

Eleanor gave Alvin a teasing look. "You better take care of our sister, Alvin." She joked.

Alvin laughed. "Of course I will." He said, intertwining his fingers through mine.

Jeanette sighed and smiled. "We are so happy for you two. You two make marriage seem so beautiful."

I smiled at my sisters. "Thank you. But speaking of that...you two are next." I said, before darting my eyes past them to look at Simon and Theodore, who were talking with some guests.

Alvin chuckled softly.

Both Jeanette and Eleanor turned their heads to look behind them, and once they saw who I was talking about, they began to blush dangerously.

It was clear that both of my sisters were embarrassed, so they were quick and smart enough to change the subject. Jeanette cleared her throat. "Anyway..." She said, turning to Eleanor. "I think we should leave the bride and groom to some alone time."

"I agree." Said Eleanor before she and Jeanette waved at us, and before running back to the ceremony.

Alvin and I laughed gently before turning back to each other. He sighed deeply and looked into my eyes. "I love you, forever and ever."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Forever and ever?"

He laughed, leaned in so our foreheads were touching, then said, "Forever and ever."

I wish I could just re-live that moment again. People say that there is no such thing as perfect. I don't believe that. I _do_ believe in the word perfect.

It was a moment like this.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I speak for most the girls out there when I say I wish my wedding will be like that :)<strong>

**Anyway, I was in the mood to write something cute about Alvin and Brittany, so I wrote this. I hope you guys liked it, even though it was all sugar coated and stuff LOL. Thanks so much for reading!**

**2 more months until Chipwrecked comes out on DVD! :D**

**And PLEASE review! Thank you :D**


End file.
